death reborn
by yuugiho
Summary: what if every thing you knew, every thing you loved, suddenly vanished? and what if you had a chance to stop that? would you recognize it? rated pg for character death
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- Coppelia's casket  
  
Part 1 Robin - komadori  
  
"slade!" robin yelled. "he's here!" "titans go!" but to robin's horror, noone came. He was left there alone with his murderous arch nemesis. Who was ready to kill him. To get rid of him for good this time.  
  
He put up a good fight for someone who knew they were going to die. This wasn't just slade's normal toying around with robin. The look in his eyes gave that away. Just as slade was about to deliver the final blow-  
  
Robin awoke in a clod sweat, breathing heavily, choking on the bile building up in his mouth. He immediately snapped to a sitting position in his bed. He had had that dream every night since they had killed slade- for the second time. The peculiar thing was, it wasn't always himself being killed by slade. Sometimes it was worse. One of his friends would be slaughtered. Like cyborg, beast boy, raven, terra, or the one he most feared- starfire. His starfire.  
  
He got up and made his way down to the kitchen. He needed some water to wash the nasty taste out of his mouth. The strangest sentence was stuck in his head, and he keep repeating it in his mind, over and over again. 'death dances, smelling of angel down'. it was a strange phrase, sounding of something raven might read.  
  
This was the first night that he got back to sleep after that dream. Which scared him to say the least. But his dream was much scarier.  
  
It looked like asaroth. Raven's home. Of coarse robin did not know this for he had never seen asaroth before. But it was quite different from asaroth. For instead of floating ground, there was floating ice. robin didn't know how he knew it was ice. Because it was pitch black and he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face.  
  
Suddenly the lights went on and he was blinded. Before him lay his friends. He ran towards them. He was a far distance away. He kept running, but seemed to be going nowhere. He looked upon his friends. They were all asleep, both peaceful, and grace looking. Suddenly the sky (if you could call it a sky) darkened, to a dull, gray fog. He zoomed in to his friends almost like a camera lens. And gasped in horror.  
  
Before him lay each of his friends slaughtered. Cyborg, beast boy, raven, and his starfire. With their throats slit and their bodies covered in blood. They lay in a pile of what looked the soft goose down that pillows are stuffed with. And robin instantly knew - angel down.  
  
But he could not remember the first part of the sentence. And then his friends stood. Robin came upon a string of hope, but it was broken, when he saw the blood from their bodies flowing as fast as you could imagine, then stopping abruptly and drying.  
  
With zombie-like grace, his friends begun to twirl. Their eyes a hideous blood red, their skin pale. Even raven who had naturally pale gray skin, looked whiter. They spun in a circle - like a demented form of ring-around-the-rosie.  
  
Then they stopped suddenly. And turned abruptly towards him. In unison, without moving their lips, they said. "death dances, smelling of angel down." and from the space of nowhere, in the voice he despised so much, he heard, "you're time is up, robin, today is the day, only one of you will survive, will it be you? Or one of them?" "slade!!!" was the last thing he heard, though he had not spoken, it was in his own voice.  
  



	2. cyborg

Part 2-Cyborg - roboto hito  
  
The new software cyborg had built allowed him to have dreams, maybe this wasn't the best thing, but he needed to release his anxieties like a normal human and this was the only way. Though it scared him. Cyborg usually liked to dream, but after killing slade a second time, most of his dreams were nightmares.  
  
His sleep was peaceful until his nightmare came into his mind like a poison driven to murder him in his sleep. He landed in a hellishly hot place. It was almost as if the ground was on fire. And of coarse it was, flames shot up from underground, never growing any higher than 1 foot. So that they looked almost like blades of grass, tousled by the wind.  
  
It looked like asaroth, though cyborg didn't know this for he had never seen asaroth before. Everything went dark and in a rush of energy a light blue glow rose from the ground, like a rising sun. he saw a image of himself, torn apart, his robotic parts separated from his human ones. And springs sticking out. in his own voice he heard, "where is the dream with the broken spring headed?"  
  
In the distance he saw all his friends sleeping peacefully. they all looked so very blissful, for sleep. He started walking towards them as soon as he got to where they lay he noticed something was wrong. And gaped at what he was seeing.  
  
They all had their backs ripped open, and sticking out were springs, and metal gears. Cyborg looked at himself and noticed that he was human. Fully human. He feared for his friends and ran to help them. He knew he could fix them. He was a genius at mechanics, he was half robot after all. Well usually was. He bent down to beast boy. And prepared to fix him. He lowered his hands to the small green boy's back and looked at the gears and broken springs.  
  
Everything looked foreign. He didn't know how to fix them. He bent down to each in turn, and came to the realization. He had forgotten how to fix any sort of machinery. "clockwork." he said to him self completely randomly.  
  
"my, my, aren't we lucky?" he heard a voice he knew quite well - slade. "get to be human for a while, but alas this stops you from being able to fix your friends, how sad." "yo! What did you do to my friends?!" cyborg heard a voice yell out suspiciously close to his own, though he had not spoken.  
  
"what did I do? I did nothing, this is merely the future in your dreams, helping you take account on what is to come." slade's voice said. "I will never let this happen to my friends!" and in unison his broken friends spoke, without moving their lips. In robotic tones they stated more than asked, "where is this mechanical dream headed?"  
  
The last thing he heard was his own voice crying out "no!" and slade laughing telling him, "you're time is up, cyborg, today is the day, only one of you will survive, will it be you? Or one of them?"  
  



	3. beast boy

Part 3 - Beast boy - kemono ko  
  
Beast boy usually had nice dreams about, food, animals, and his friends and him having a good time together. But this night was different, much different. This was no dream, this was a night mare.  
  
The strange place looked like asaroth. But beast boy didn't know that, for he had never seen asaroth. The ground was sticky, like fly paper. It had a strange orange glow to it also. The sky was red and gray, definitely not a good sign. The green boy knew that when ever the sky was that color, something was definitely wrong.  
  
Suddenly the sky went black, he could no longer see a thing around him. A spotlight came on to a plate of steel. Beast boy hated steal, it was so cold and unfriendly, that's why he was so happy when cyborg switched his primary material to metal and some other chrome colored thingy-majigy-dohickey-whatsit-type-stuff from steel.  
  
On top of the floating flat plate of steel was a single lamb, with a greenish tint, laying, dead. Beast boy let out a yelp of surprise and shock. The lamb was him, he was sure of it. And his own words echoed through out his head. "the lamb on the altar."  
  
A brilliant white light erased the image of the poor green lamb, with blood running freely from its wool coat. His friends were not far up ahead, he noticed them sleeping peacefully, in a lush green grass, with scattered flowers. Almost like a painting. The light over where they were was dim, so it gave the scene a faded effect.  
  
He ran to his friends. They seamed to be okay, but upon further inspection, to beast boy's horror they were all dead. They only looked asleep. His pupils became dialated and his breathing staggered. "no! it cant be! Their not dead!" beast boy cried to himself, trying to drive himself into denial.  
  
"well, well, well," said a voice, that beast boy knew automatically. "this was your doing, slade, wasn't it?" beast boy asked darkly. "me? Why no, not really, they were tired."  
  
And with puppet-like clumsiness his friends rose from their deathbeds, and began to dangle, as if pulled by strings. Their mouths opened and they spoke with out closing them once "the lamb on the alter, people are dolls, tired of dancing."  
  
"won't you join the dance?" slade laughed. "for you're time is up, beast boy, today is the day, only one of you will survive, will it be you? Or one of them?" and without moving his mouth he heard his voice scream at the top of his lungs.  
  



	4. star fire

Part4-Starfire - hoshi hi  
  
Star had the most wonderful dreams every night, with her home planet and the new planet she now called home. But tonight her dreams were dark. She tossed and turned in her bed, and made strange whimpering noises.  
  
It looked like asaroth, but starfire did not know this for she had never seen asaroth. The ground was wet, like she was walking on top of a sea, and of coarse that's what it practically was. A single stream led the way, making a path, across the discolored sky, which scared her, but what scared her even more was the fact she could walk on water. That was not normal.  
  
After a little while walking on the stream, she begun to enjoy it, if the sky were a normal blue, it would feel just like wading in a stream. As soon as she realized she liked it though, it dried up instantly. And she was sad again. Walking on bone dry ground of what used to be a spring.  
  
'the flowing tears have already dried up' said a voice that echoed through her mind, the voice belonged to her, though she had not spoken. In the distance she saw her friends all sleeping. She smiled and started to run towards them. But each step closer she got the further away they looked. But when she stopped they were in front of her, laying in the green grass.  
  
She wished to not disturb them, so with a large yawn, she sat and began to lay down. As soon as her head hit the ground she was out, sleeping within sleep. In a split second her eyes flicked open and she gasped. It was pitch dark, not a bit of light to be found.  
  
But she herself was glowing. Glowing green. To simply test how far the darkness went on away from her, she fired several star bolts. But alas, she watched each of them disappear into the infinitive darkness. She rose and coped around for her friends. They were all hidden in the dark.  
  
The pitch black faded into a dull gray until she could see her friends. Though a light green sun rose in the distance. Her friends did not wake. Instead the light around them grew dark, and they lay limp an cold. Then starfire realized, they were not sleeping - they were dead.  
  
Shock rushed through her as in a fury of tears she ran to each of them. "O, light awakened from the darkness." said her voice, though she had not spoken. "my, my, I see starfire is all alone now," said a voice, a voice that belonged to only one loath-full person. "slade…you did this to my friends…didn't you?" she said in an icy cold, harsh tone.  
  
"me? Oh no, no, I believe this was you, dear girl." "slade!" she yelled. "You're time is up, starfire, today is the day, only one of you will survive, will it be you? Or one of them?" she heard her voice scream, at the top of her lungs, though she had not opened her mouth to scream.  
  



	5. raven

Part 5-Raven - watarigarasu  
  
It looked like asaroth, it sounded like asaroth, and it even smelled like asaroth, or similar at least. The ground was solid rock, grass, and gravel. The sky had a red gold tinge to it like a sunset. It was actually quite beautiful.  
  
Suddenly she was in a city. The ground seamed to made of glass so that she could look right through to thousands of people below her with their heads down. Another peculiar thing was, they were all gray, and not just their clothes, their skin was a ugly shade of gray, so that it looked like a vast gray ocean below her. There were no smiles.  
  
And then she began to walk amongst them. She shifted and bended to get through the crowds. She hated large groups of people. And was stiff and paranoid walking through this one. She looked up and saw thousands of pairs of feet, bustling around. Just like the thousands of hats that she saw below her. And the thousands of bodies she saw around her. She was surrounded. With no way out.  
  
Every one walked around shifting through the crowd, with such suspicion, hatred, even. Their eyes were cold. Raven made the mistake of looking a small baby in a carriage in the eyes. She shivered and almost gagged.  
  
She shifted her eyes to the horizon (if that's what you could call it). Which was a small gap over the heads of the crowd. But instead of a golden sun and blue sky. She saw a pitch black sun and gray sky. Everything was gray, except for she and the sun. it all seamed like black and white TV.  
  
'in a town where the black sun never sets, people walk around with an air of deception.' ran through her head, and she thought that such a random phrase described this scene so very well. Se had heard it before. But she did not know where.  
  
In a flash of white light, there was color again, and wide open spaces. And thank the gods, no crowd. She was in a meadow, a beautiful one at it. With green grass and breath-taking exotic flowers.  
  
But before her very eyes, everything began to wilt and die. All the flowers, the grass, even the sun seamed to shrivel and shrink into the horizon. She shivered as a strong wind blew against her. And the ground turned black and brown. And the sky, the color she now hated most - gray.  
  
She had a lust for something, but she did not know what it was. She eyed her brooch, and suddenly knew. She wanted blood. She ran, and all of the sudden many cuts on her body started to open up and spurt blood. All over her. She was dieing.  
  
She ran until she got to a clearing. In the clearing, in the only patch of green grass left, covered in flowers, lay her friends. Pure and asleep. She ran to them for help. But stopped at where the dead brown grass met the green prosperous grass. She could not go any further.  
  
She was impure compared to them. They were on live ground, where she could not tread. She looked down at herself and saw a puddle of blood forming around her. Even her blood did not rum into the green grass. Even her blood was impure.  
  
And all of the sudden she noticed that her friends all had their throats neatly slit open. Their blood which was quickly draining from them slipped into the ground, and helped the grass to grow. Her friends were dead.  
  
"no…no…NOOOO!" she screamed pounding on the invisible barrier that separated her and her friends until her hands were raw and bleeding badly. "Well, well, you don't cope with a loss very well do you?" "SLADE!!!" she yelled out to the voice. She did not see slade but she knew he was here, she knew he had done this to her and her friends. "why them!?!?!? BRING THEM BACK!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"my, my, raven, you know I cant do that. No one can. As for your question; you're time is up, raven, today is the day, only one of you will survive, will it be you? Or one of them?" And though she had not the strength to open her mouth much less scream, she heard her self scream in pain and anguish. As the black sun burned in the sky, her friend's voice's told her "solitude starved for blood. In a town where the black sun never sets, people walk around with an air of deception."  
  



End file.
